


Bites

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Halloween Fest [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, werewolf Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: "Now everyone will know you are taken," Hongjoong whispers in his ear.Mingi really doesn't mind that.





	Bites

Mingi should have known better than to come to the bar with San and Wooyoung. Despite their reassurances that he would not be third wheeling and that they would not abandon him, his friends did just that. Mingi feels like the third wheel most of the night and, when he goes to get another round of drinks, San and Wooyoung vanish without a trace, leaving Mingi alone at the bar to drown his sorrows. 

"All alone, little pup?" 

Mingi startles and nearly knocks his glass off the bar when a hand ghosts over his back. He turns to where the voice came from and is met with red hair and a devious smirk. Mingi catches a glimpse of the sharp canines as the man next to him licks his lips, and Mingi panics a bit. It's not that he is afraid of vampires, he isn't, but they are intimidating and beautiful and he always makes a fool of himself in front of them. 

"Cat got your tongue?" the hot stranger asks as he leans closer to him. 

Mingi chuckles and grips his glass tighter as the stranger waves the bartender over. He orders a glass of wine and another cocktail for Mingi before turning his intense eyes on him. Mingi gulps nervously and fidgets his fingers around the glass. The vampire is extremely beautiful and Mingi prays to any deity that is listening that he doesn’t say anything stupid. Maybe if he plays his cards right he can get some kisses from the vampire.

"Kim Hongjoong," the man says. 

"Song Mingi."

"Ah, so he has a voice," Hongjoong laughs. "Tell me, why is such a cute werewolf all alone in this club?" 

"Honestly, my friends ditched me to make out in the bathroom," Mingi says and he instantly regrets not having a filter and blurting out the first thing he thought of. 

"Poor puppy, they left you all alone here. They didn't even invite you to take part in the fun."

Mingi laughs loudly, glad that he hadn’t fucked up yet, just as the bartender sets the drinks in front of them. The giggle he receives from the man in front of him makes Mingi less self-conscious about his loud laugh. Hongjoong takes a sip of his wine and smiles at Mingi from behind his glass. Mingi smiles widely when he realizes that it's the first time he was able to hold a conversation with a vampire for so long without embarrassing himself. 

"I'm quite hungry," Hongjoong says smirking. 

Mingi's brain short-circuits as he stares at Hongjoong. The vampire puts his glass down and licks his lips, hungry eyes roaming over Mingi's body. The werewolf's face grows hot and he averts his gaze, the wooden counter becoming suddenly interesting. Mingi's heart is beating so fast that he is sure the vampire hears it. He feels suddenly shy, but also excited at the idea of doing things with Hongjoong.

"How about we go somewhere more quiet and private?" Hongjoong asks when he still doesn't get a response from Mingi. 

Mingi had never gone home with someone he met in the club o bar, he had never been that brave. That and he always managed to embarrass himself in front of the people he was interested in. But Hongjoong seemed very much interested and Mingi wondered if he should quit while he is ahead or hurry and leave with him before he did something stupid. Since San and Wooyoung abandoned him in favor of having sex in a dirty bathroom stall, Mingi thinks that he deserves to go home with a hot vampire. 

"Your place?" Mingi asks, suddenly feeling bold. 

Hongjoong laughs as he leans closer, one hand fisting Mingi's shirt and pulling him forward and the other cupping his jaw gently. Mingi's face, ears and neck feel hot and he is sure that he is probably as red as a tomato, but Hongjoong is looking at him hungrily so he can’t bring himself to really feel embarrassed. 

"Look at you, inviting yourself into my home. Bold, I like that," Hongjoong purrs. 

Before Mingi can really start regretting his sudden boldness, Hongjoong pecks his lips. The kiss is so quick that Mingi almost questions if it happened or not. Hongjoong laughs as he throws enough money on the bar to cover what Mingi had been drinking all night and some more. Before Mingi can protest however, Hongjoong grabs his arm and drags him towards the exit. 

Once outside, Mingi takes a huge gulp of the cold air to calm his nerves. Hongjoong hails a taxi and soon they are heading towards the vampire's house. The entire ride there is silent and Mingi can't help but feel more and more nervous by the second. He becomes even more agitated when the taxi stops in front of a fancy house and Hongjoong thanks the driver, handing him some bills. 

Soon after that Mingi finds himself in the hallway of the house, jacket and shoes off. Hongjoong leads him to the living room and Mingi is surprised to see a fireplace there. Hongjoong must be one of those old, rich vampires to be able to afford such a nice house in this neighborhood. Somehow that makes Mingi feel even more nervous.

"Take a seat," Hongjoong gestures to the armchair next to the fireplace. 

Mingi sits down as Hongjoong puts some more wood in the fireplace and pokes the dying embers to get the fire started again. Soon enough there is a pleasant flame casting gentle warmth and a dim light over them. Somehow, the fire helps Mingi calm down. Hongjoong looks at him and Mingi is surprised to see that the gaze the vampire casts over him is gentle instead of hungry like earlier.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Hongjoong asks. 

"No, I'm fine."

"Good, then shall we start?" 

Mingi nods, although he has no idea what to expect or how to act. He doesn't know if Hongjoong wants to just feed from him or if he also wants to have sex, but at this point Mingi is happy with whatever attention he can get. Maybe he can request a make out session in exchange for his blood. Hongjoong steps between his legs and Mingi's hands grab his hips tightly. 

"Impatient?" Hongjoong asks, clearly amused. 

"Maybe." 

Hongjoong smirks as he grabs the hem of his sweater and pulls it off his body. The vampire is slender but Mingi can clearly see the muscles under his skin, hands going up to also feel them. Hongjoong sighs as he leans closer to Mingi, relaxing under the werewolf’s wandering hands. Mingi feels like the room is too hot as he watched Hongjoong arch his back and smirk down at him.

"Take off your clothes," Hongjoong orders. 

Mingi entertains the idea of refusing to do as the vampire wants for a second, but he is already half-hard and desperate. He sits up and strips as quickly as he can, it's almost ridiculous how riled up he is without even being touched by Hongjoong. But the hungry look in the vampire's eyes keeps Mingi from getting embarrassed. Hongjoong pushes Mingi back on the chair and kneels between his spread legs. 

"May I bite your thigh?" Hongjoong asks as he leans closer. 

Mingi's brain is trying to catch up with what's happening, but all he can focus on is Hongjoong’s face so close to his dick. But Hongjoong probably wants to feed and when the vampire presses a quick kiss to his inner thigh, Mingi manages to grit out a strangled ok. Hongjoong wastes no time in sinking his fangs into Mingi's thigh and sucking the blood that comes flowing from the wound. Mingi closes his eyes and savors the pleasurable feeling that doesn't last long. Too soon Hongjoong pulls back and Mingi doesn't have time to question if the vampire drank enough before he is biting his other thigh. 

"Your blood is delicious," Hongjoong whispers against his thigh. 

He pulls away and for a second it looks like he is going to take Mingi's dick into his mouth, but Hongjoong just smirks before sinking his fangs into his hip. Mingi moans and his back arches, hands flying to grip Hongjoong’s hair. The vampire moves higher and bites his side, before moving to his shoulder. It's just a series of bites and quick sucks, but they feel amazing. Mingi is a shaking, whining mess by the time Hongjoong straddles him and cups his face, tilting it back and exposing his neck. 

Hongjoong bites him carefully and doesn't take too much blood, pulling away soon enough and sinking his fangs in his other shoulder. Hongjoong slides off his lap and bites his other hip before grazing Mingi's dick with his fangs. Mingi arches off the chair, hands gripping the arm rest tightly, but Hongjoong doesn't take pity on him. Instead of putting his mouth where Mingi needs it the most, Hongjoong starts kissing his thighs, leaving marks all over them. 

"Tell me Mingi, would you like me to fuck you?" Hongjoong murmurs against his hip. 

"Yeah, please!" Mingi nearly begs. 

He doesn't have time to feel embarrassed about being desperate and needy because Hongjoong mouth is on his dick, swallowing him whole. Mingi moans as he tangles his hands into the vampire's hair. Hongjoong holds his hips as he bobs his head up and down, but before Mingi could get used to the feeling, Hongjoong pulls off him and stands up. 

"Up," Hongjoong says and Mingi stands up. "Turn around and kneel on the chair."

Mingi does just that, bracing his hands on the back of the chair, shaking in anticipation. He doesn't look back to see what Hongjoong is doing, but he hears the rustling of clothes and the vampire moving around. Lips press against his spine suddenly, making Mingi flinch surprised. He doesn’t mean to arch away from the contact, an apology is already on the tip of his tongue, but Hongjoong’s amused chuckle stops Mingi from uttering it.

"Easy, it's just me," Hongjoong says against his skin. 

"Yeah, just you," Mingi whispers. 

"Would you prep yourself for me, baby?" Hongjoong asks, pressing the bottle of lube into his palm. 

Mingi nods and accepts the bottle from him. Hongjoong pampers kisses all over his back as Mingi opens the bottle and coats his fingers with enough lube to be able to stick two fingers inside himself from the start. Hongjoong swears and grips his hips tightly when Mingi shoves the two digits in roughly. Even with all the lube it still hurts and Mingi whines, but he is impatient and he can take a little bit of pain if it means he will get fucked soon. 

"Careful there, my puppy," Hongjoong whispers. 

Mingi starts thrusting his fingers in and out of himself roughly and Hongjoong moans against his spine. Mingi feels the vampire’s fangs graze the skin on his back before sinking in, drawing a moan from him. Hongjoong keeps poking his skin with his sharp fangs and leaving love bites all over his back as Mingi adds another finger and fucks himself. He whines, not satisfied with just his fingers, he wants more, but the vampire seems content to just nip at his skin gently.

"That's it, be a good boy for me," Hongjoong says. 

"Just fuck me already," Mingi whines. 

Suddenly Mingi is pulled off the chair and loses balance, ending up kneeling in front of the piece of furniture. He scrambles to grip something to anchor himself and he ends up bent over the cushion. Mingi takes deep breaths, trying to slow down his racing heart, but Hongjoong doesn't give him enough time to recover. Hongjoong pushes in slowly but Mingi still whines surprised by the sudden intrusion. 

"Shh, be good and let me take care of you," Hongjoong whispers in his ear. 

Once he is all in, Hongjoong starts rocking his hips slowly. He sets a slow pace that Mingi is not satisfied with, but every one of his pleas are met with silence. Hongjoong keeps his thrust slow and his grip on the werewolf's hips tight until he has Mingi shaking and panting under him. Mingi tries to push himself back into Hongjoong, but the vampire's grip doesn't allow any movement. 

"That’s it, you are so good for me," Hongjoong whispers. 

Mingi whines and Hongjoong seems to finally take pity on him. He picks up his pace, thrusting into Mingi with more force as he wraps a hand around him. Mingi buries his face in the chair cushion and moans loudly as Hongjoong fucks him fast and hard, hand pumping over him in tandem with his thrusts. 

"Come on, be a good puppy and come for me. Can you do that, baby?" 

Mingi, who is already feeling dizzy and hot all over, comes hard and for the first time in his life he blacks out because of an orgasm. He wakes up a few minutes later and tries to sit up from where he is lying on the floor only to be stopped by a hand on his chest. 

"Lay down for a bit," Hongjoong says softly. 

"That was the best sex of my life," Mingi blurts out. 

Hongjoong’s eyes widen comically and his ears turn a little red. Before Mingi can beat himself up for making the vampire uncomfortable and making a fool of himself again, a huge smile stretches over Hongjoong’s lips. 

"I'm flattered," he says. "But maybe next time you won't black out on me."

Mingi laughs, giddy at the thought that Hongjoong wants to have sex with him again, and makes a mental note to buy San and Wooyoung a gift for ditching him to have sex in a dirty bathroom stall. Mingi finally has enough energy to sit up and when he looks down at himself, he sees that there are bite marks all over his thighs, stomach and chest. He beams at Hongjoong, who leans closer to him.

"Now everyone will know you are taken," Hongjoong whispers in his ear. 

Mingi really doesn't mind that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395), I promise I don't bite ;)


End file.
